iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Expeditions
Expeditions is a gameplay area that contains multiple buildings for different spacefaring activities. It is unlocked at level 20. Expeditions are journeys on which you can send a ship in search of various Currencies. Every expedition may give you a normal reward, fail, or bring extra resources. If an expedition fails, you will get only half of the rewards (rounded down). If it yields increased resources (Default chance is 10%), you get 100% more resources and you have the same chance to get another 100% more resources. The ships can be upgraded individually to improve their performance. Every expedition brings a fixed number of Expedition Points, which can be used on Ship Upgrades. Ships used for the Expeditions Arena are purchased and upgraded separately from those for Expeditions. Base The Expeditions base contains the Expeditions hub and five buildings: the Fuel Station, Upgrade Station, Arena, Lab, and one more that is yet to be released. Expeditions Hub The Expeditions hub is where you send ships on Expeditions. A total of four ships can be unlocked. The first starts unlocked. The second costs 500 Expedition Points and 25 Ultinum. The third costs 8000 Expedition Points and 150 Ultinum. The fourth can only be unlocked with the Expedition Pack, which costs 2500 Diamonds. On this screen, you can see the progress of each ship on its expedition and the possible rewards. By clicking the magnifying glass, you are taken to a details screen for that ship. You can Fast Track the expedition at a cost that depends on the unused fuel and the expedition type. This cost is in addition to the original fuel cost. You can also cancel the expedition, which will refund the unused fuel. The red X button next to the magnifying glass immediately performs a Cancel & Refund for the expedition. Fuel Station The Fuel Station is where you can upgrade your fuel capacity and recharge rate. The base rate per charge is 400 fuel and the base maximum fuel is 10,000. There are two upgrade types that will increase these values. The time it takes to recharge can only be reduced with the Fuel Generation Trophy Upgrade. Upgrade X is purchased with Gold and Ultinum and increases the fuel charge by 1 per unlocked ship per level, and the maximum fuel by 25 per unlocked ship per level. It is hard capped at level 999. The base cost of Upgrade X is 10,000 Gold and 0 Ultinum. Every 50 levels the Ultinum cost increases by 1. The gold cost follows this formula: n^3 \cdot 10000 \cdot (1 + floor(n/60)) Upgrade Y is not yet available and is purchased with Infinity Matter. Each level increases the fuel charge by 2 and the maximum fuel by 50. The base cost is 5 Infinity Matter. Upgrade Station The Upgrade Station is where you upgrade your ships. Each ship is upgraded individually. Unlocked ships are listed along the top of the upgrade box, and there are six upgrades available for each ship. Clicking Reset Points for a ship will send it on a Scrapping expedition, which takes five hours and returns 100% of Expedition Points spent on upgrading the ship. Scrapping cannot be Fast Tracked and you cannot upgrade the ship while it is being scrapped. Hull Upgrade= Reduces the default chance of the ship's hull failing by 0.8% per level (4% of 20%). Default Chance: 20%. Cost Formula: \frac{Level^{2} \cdot 10}{2} |-|Radar Upgrade= Increases ship's default chance for increased rewards by 0.1% per level (1% of 10%). Default Chance: 10%. Cost Formula: \frac{Level^{2} \cdot 10}{2} |-|Claw Upgrade= Increases ship's maximum possible reward by 4% per level. Cost Formula: Level^{2} \cdot 10 |-|Fuel Upgrade= Reduces ship's fuel requirement for an expedition by 0.5% per level. Cost Formula: Level^{2} \cdot 10 |-|Thruster Upgrade= Reduces ship's duration on expeditions by 0.5% per level. base cost: 10. Cost Formula: Level^{2} \cdot 10 |-|Drill Upgrade= Increases the ship's max tier by 1 per level. Max tier: 9. Cost Formula: \frac{Level^{2} \cdot 1000}{2} Arena The Battle Arena is unlocked at level 200. In the Arena you can purchase ships (separate from Expeditions ships) and proceed through Challenges that give a variety of rewards used for expeditions upgrades, as well as participate in Player Versus Player battles. Unlocking the Arena (starting out with one ship) costs 25 Ultinum and 10 Infinity Matter, which can be gained from Expeditions or Chests Claim. The first Challenge can be passed without any upgrades. Purchasing and upgrading ships increases your Arena Power. Unlocking the first ship starts you off at 80 power. *Upgrading one part increases power by 20. Every five levels it grants bonus power (10, 20, 30, ...) *Power formula per one part upgrade: Level*(20+FLOOR(Level/5)*2)+20 *Unlocking a drone increases power by 40 per slot and increases power by 5 per level. Challenges Challenges let you fight battles against pre-set computer opponents using your Arena ships. Winning a challenge provides rewards of AP, Ultinum, Infinity Matter, and Planetary Cores. It is possible to win with lower than the suggested power due to the possibility of different upgrade builds. However, because nothing is determined randomly, you can never win a challenge that you have failed without first upgrading or changing your ships or drones. Reward values increase by a set number every level, and the value is doubled on every fifth level. The values are: 20 , 10 , 15 , 25 . (Multiply the base value by the level number to get the reward amount.) *Boss Level = Challenge-1 *Suggested Power Formula = ROUND(4*(Challenge/5)*(FLOOR(Challenge/5)+10)*(Challenge/5+11)) and (Challenge > 1) *Damage Formula = 10+(FLOOR(Level/5)*0.5)+Level*(2.5+(FLOOR(Level/5)*0.05*2.5)) **Base damage rate increase = 2.5 *Shield Formula = Level*(10+(FLOOR(Level/5)*0.05*10)) **Base shield rate increase = 10 **Shield can absorb opponent's damage by this Formula = Opponent's Dmg/(1+0.02*Level) *HP Formula = 60+(FLOOR(Level/5)*3+Level*(20+(FLOOR(Level/5)*0.05*20))) **Base HP rate increase = 20 *Speed Formula = 10+FLOOR(Level/5)*0.05+Level*(0.8+(FLOOR(Level/5)*0.05*0.8)) **Base speed rate increase = 0.8 PVP Player vs Player allows you to fight against other players' Arena ships in order to climb a leaderboard. Players receive weekly prizes based on their position in the leaderboard, awarded at Daily Reset on Sunday. Infinity Matter and Planetary Cores are the only currencies gained from PVP. You can store a maximum of 20 PVP attempts, and you gain 10 more attempts with every Daily Reset. Each attempt you use rewards 1 Infinity Matter and 2 Planetary Cores , or you can use the SKIP button to instantly spend five attempts to get the participation rewards. If you would regenerate past 20 attempts, the excess attempts will be converted to participation rewards. Winning an attempt will increase your PVP score and move you up the leaderboard. Losing will not affect your ranking, but you may be bumped down over time as others pass you. Upgrades The Arena Upgrade Station allows you to purchase ships and drones, which can then be customized and upgraded individually. Unlocking the first ship and the Arena costs 25 Ultinum and 10 Infinity Matter. Unlocking a second ship costs 100 Ultinum, 100 Infinity Matter, and 50 Planetary Cores, which are gained from Arena Challenges. A third ship can be unlocked for 250 Ultinum, 250 Infinity Matter, and 100 Planetary Cores. Each ship can have its weapons, hull, wings, and reactor (engine) customized separately. Only one of each type is unlocked for free. There are 6 weapons, 10 hulls, 11 wings, and 5 reactors; each one costs 250 Diamonds to unlock. The same four parts of the ship can also be upgraded at a cost of Ultinum and Infinity Matter. Upgrading the weapon provides +2.5 damage per level, the reactor gives +10 armor per level, the hull gives +20 HP per level, and the wings give +0.8 speed per level up to level 5, after which the increase is greater. Upgrading a part to level 10 gives it a new, shinier look. Getting an upgrade to level 1 costs 5 Ultinum and 10 Infinity Matter. Up to level 5 each level increases the cost by the same amounts. Afterwards the cost increases more, but the effect per level will also increase. *Ultinum formula cost per level = level*(FLOOR(level/5)+1)*5 *Infinity Matter formula cost per level = level*(FLOOR(level/5)*0.5+1)*10 Ships can be reset on a cool down of one ship per week for a cost of 500 diamonds. Drones There are also five drone slots. The first costs 50 Infinity Matter to purchase, the second 100, the third 250, the fourth 500, and the last 1000. There are seven drones to choose from. Each drone can be used once in the formation, and selected drones can be changed freely through Customize. Drone bonuses apply to all ships. Each drone slot can also be upgraded, increasing the bonus for whichever drone is selected. The maximum level for each slot is 25. Lab The Upgrade Lab allows you to enhance various states in the game using Planetary Cores earned from Expeditions Challenges. There are nine available upgrades: *Efficient Output: +2% auto damage per level *Weapon Enhancement: +3% click damage per level *Pet DNA Splicing: +3% Pet Training amount per level *Fish Sticks: +5% Fish Value increase per level *Ascension Points: +10 Ascension Points per level *Card Yield: +1% Card yield per level *Crystal Magnetizer: +1% Crystal yield (Non-Dynamite) per level - from mining only *Deciphering Texts: +0.25% Artifact XP per level *Reverse Polarity: +1% Gold drops per level Level 1 upgrade costs 20 Planetary Cores, and the cost increases by 20 each level. Every 5 levels the cost increase increases by 20. You can downgrade one lab upgrade level every 12 hours. Efficient Output.png|Efficient Output Weapon Enhancement.png|Weapon Enhancement Pet DNA Splicing.png|Pet DNA Splicing Fish Sticks.png|Fish Sticks Ascension Point.png|Ascension Points Expeditions Ships can be sent on Expeditions for various currencies. Each currency has its own base duration and reward amounts. There are nine tiers of expeditions, labeled from I to IX. Only I is unlocked at first; the ship must be upgraded to access higher tiers. Higher tiers have higher durations and fuel costs, but the fuel cost is the same for every currency at each tier. Fast Tracking for Sacrificial Offering and Diamond expeditions has twice the normal fuel cost. Diamond expeditions can not be fast tracked at all. Expedition Pack The Expedition Pack is a one-time purchase for 2500 Diamonds. It awards double maximum Fuel capacity, the fourth ship, and 100 Ultinum . It can be purchased in the Expeditions hub by clicking Details in the fourth ship's slot. Category:Activities